Mamoru
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: porque siempre se kiere proteger a la persona ke mas se kiere en este mundo, sin importar nuestro bienestar...[Yaoi][RoyxEd][CAP7 LISTO!][proximamente Rated: M] XD
1. cap1 Mi persona especial

**N/A:**Antes ke nada algunas cosas: **contiene Yaoi, mucho Yaoi :D es un RoyxEd...**y por el momento nada de Lemon, en realidad esto ultimo ya depende de ustedes, diganme si kieren el tokesito ;)   
**Aviso:** Busco amable colaborador(a) ke me haga el favor de betear mis fics, porke de plano soy un fracaso con la ortografia y necesito su ayuda, de momento mi kerido **Synx** me ah hecho el favor de betear este cap, pero no creo contar con su ayuda muy seguido por ello esto...en fin ya deben kerer leer, las dejo en pas xD...lean! 

Mamoru

Por: Xelli

Cáp.1: Mi persona especial

Las cosas transcurrían normalmente en el cuartel de Ciudad Central, se hacía el debido papeleo y se veía entrar y salir desde soldados hasta alquimistas nacionales. Era algo temprano aún, se podía ver algunos militares que todavía comían el desayuno en el comedor de los dormitorios.

-…buenos días!-saludo Ed al ver de reojo llegar a su amiga

-…soy un desastre…-susurro la chica al sentarse junto a él

-de nuevo mucho trabajo nocturno?-dijo acabando su desayuno

-si…pero ya casi termino..-indico la joven al poner un libro sobre la mesa y dejar estrellar su cabeza contra la misma.

-segura que sobrevivirás Sheska?-bromeó acercándole una taza de café a la que ésta se aferró y bebió con rapidez.

-si…todo está bajo control-se veía algo mejor después del café-y..cómo esta Alphonse?-

-bien!-contesto animado Ed - hace poco me llamó por teléfono, parece que su noviazgo con Winry va en serio - platicó con una sonrisa- pensé que ya se habían tardado…deberían ser más abiertos con sus sentimientos - terminó de hablar antes de comenzar a beber su jugo

-huy! Así como haces tú con el Coronel - decía burlona Sheska a lo que Ed casi se ahoga sacando jugo hasta por la nariz.

-…no digas tonterías…-musitó Edward limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo

-ahora le negaras a tu amiga del alma que sientes algo "más" por el Coronel…-comentó algo divertida.

-…aun cuando fuera el caso-Ed se puso de pie-…él nunca me aceptaría-concluyó al marcharse

- .. pobre Edward- Sheska se sintió algo apenada

El día por delante les mantuvo sumamente ocupados a los dos, Edward tenía que investigar acerca de una banda de la mafia organizada que se había formado recientemente, hasta ahora se habían mostrado retadores ante la milicia dejando muy claro que la simple policía de Ciudad Central no era nada para ellos, de esta manera le habían asignado el caso a Roy Mustang y a su vez le encargo averiguar su localización a su mano derecha, a Hagane. Por su parte Sheska tenía como misión recopilar archivos de posibles sospechosos relacionados con el caso, por ello se paso la noche entera redactando los registros de ex presidiarios y demás.

-…pu-puedo pasar?-tocó Ed a la oficina de Roy, odiaba sonar nervioso pero no podía evitarlo, algo de lo que Sheska mencionó en la mañana lo perturbó.

-adelante, Hagane- se escuchó decir al Coronel.

Como era costumbre en él tenía su escritorio repleto de papeles que de seguro debería entregar pronto, aun así éste estaba tranquilamente mirando el cielo a través del ventanal tras su escritorio.

-mi informe hasta ahora, Coronel- le entregó Ed un fólder

-ya veo…-musito Roy dando un vistazo-porqué está nervioso?-dijo repentinamente

-no lo estoy…-contestó un poco irritado-debe ser por la misión-trató de convencerse a si mismo.

-entiendo, debe ser demasiado para un enanin como tú!-sonrió Mustang esperando la reacción.

-…no me llame enano debilucho!-apenas se podía contener el coraje apretando los dientes

-ja! Me gusta su auto control Hagane, es bueno- claramente se burló Roy

-me retiro, señor- Ed se giró para salir

-se le ve bien el uniforme-comento Roy, hace poco que Edward comenzó a usarlo

-…gracias, Coronel-dijo Edward casi en un susurro sin moverse y luego siguió caminando hasta salir, luego se recargó en la puerta cerrada algo sonrojado, y sintiéndose muy feliz por fin se fue. Ese tipo de comentarios de parte de Mustang le hacían la vida más amena, de alguna manera eso provocaba en él cierto entusiasmo, Edward estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos por Roy, pero no se daba muchas esperanzas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Al cabo de unos días habían apresado casi toda la mafia, desafortunadamente se escaparon los lideres, pero por el momento la investigación pasó a otras manos, ahora el equipo de Mustang estaba encargado de capturar otro de tantos asesinos en serie que trataban de recrear al "famoso" Barry, como evidencia tenían el cuerpo de algunas víctimas, este sujeto no discrepaba en sexos a diferencia de Barry. Aun así tuvieron que poner una carnada irresistible, dos lindas chicas, si, últimamente este pequeño grupo solo contenía una chica, desde que la Teniente Hawkeye se retiro tras su rompimiento con Roy solo quedaba Sheska.

-esto si es una estupidez!-gritaba Edward

-claro que no…hasta te ves _linda_- Sheska no dejaba de ver el reflejo de Ed en el espejo de su dormitorio

-cómo que linda, definitivamente me quito este vestido y esta tonta peluca!-Ed estaba fúrico, pero en realidad no hacía nada de lo que decía y se limitaba a ver su aspecto, algo enrojecido (estaba guapa XD)

-ahora sal y espera a que yo me arregle…-dijo la joven empujando a Ed fuera del cuarto.

El joven Elric trato de no parecer avergonzado pero era nulo el intento, al cabo de unos minutos cayo en la cuenta de que nadie notaba que se trataba de él, y en realidad algunos soldados lo saludaban alegremente, recordó que el plan lo habían hecho solo ellos dos así que era de esperarse que si Sheska hizo un buen trabajo en su disfraz pasara algo así.

Y pasó lo peor, por el pasillo donde Ed estaba recargado en la pared se aproximó Roy Mustang, Edward trato de aparentar ser una chica normal tomando una delicada postura y haciendo que el cabello le cayera hacia delante para no ser reconocido. El Coronel pasó caminando sin prestarle mayor atención, pero cuando Ed creyó que podía respirar tranquilo Roy retrocedió unos pasos hasta él.

-hola señorita!-dijo galante esperando su saludo a lo que Ed estiro su mano izquierda

-..ho..hola…-pronuncio tímidamente cuando vio que Roy besaba su mano enguantada

-no te había visto antes…a qué has venido, te puedo ayudar?-se ofreció casi tintineando su sonrisa

-…muchas gracias…pero solo espero..a…a mi amiga-logró decir señalando la puerta

-ya veo, espero que nos veamos luego…-Roy lo tomo desprevenido y le se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla- no sea tan tímida-dijo al irse por otro pasillo

-…-Ed se quedo sin habla y solo froto su cara ligeramente con su mano.

- ya estoy lista…-decía animada Sheska pero vio a su amigo como ido- Ed, estás bien?-

-…si…mejor vámonos ..-la jaló rápido- _"ya se por qué lo amo tanto"-_se sonrojo con sus propios pensamientos.


	2. cap2 Sinceridad

**N/A:**hola de nueva cuenta, pues ya esta este nuevo cap, y lo ke de seguro ya saben **esto contiene Yaoi **, a demas de que deben agradecerle a **Physis** por la beteada ;)   
espero sea de su agrado, lean y dejen review por fa 

Cáp.2: Sinceridad

Winry estaba cómodamente dormida en su cama, mañana era un día importante en su vida, a la una de la tarde estaría lista para casarse con su querido Alphonse, siempre imaginó que terminaría casada con Edward, pero ella conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que en algún punto en su camino se cruzó alguien más especial de lo que Winry pudo llegar a ser en su corazón.

Los nervios la despertaron en plena madrugada, decidió levantarse a tomar un vaso de leche, intentó ser lo más silenciosa posible, la casa Rockbell estaba llena de gente, en las habitaciones las mujeres y en el resto del lugar los caballeros dormían, este era el caso de Edward, el padrino. El mayor de los Elric dormía, o lo intentaba, era un poco difícil con los ronquidos de Amstrong y Cid, a esto, añadiéndole el hecho de tener que confortarse en el piso sólo con un cobertor. El mismo Elric se levantó harto y entró a la cocina, tal vez la mesa sería mejor "cama".

-Oh..Ed te desperté, lo siento...-dijo en voz baja la joven al verlo entrar con el cobertor en mano.

- No te preocupes... no estaba dormido, y en realidad no me despertaste tú…-decía mirando a los dos hombres culpables de su desvelo.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa en la que Ed pensaba dormir.

-…entonces, ¿estás nerviosa futura señora de Elric?-canturreó despeinándose un poco el joven.

-Jaja..-Winry se mofó- ¿y no lo estarías tú si te casaras al día siguiente?-contraatacó ella.

-Supongo que sí…-Edward dijo entre desanimado y pensativo

-Mmm me haces pensar que es verdad lo que Sheska me contó…-la joven Rockbell se puso algo seria

-...q-que te dijo ella?...-preguntó nervioso-...bueno, creo que puedo confiar en mi "cuñada".

-Así se habla amigo- le sonrió llenándolo de seguridad.

-Pues se trata de…-por un momento dudó, recordó que la relación entre su amiga y el Coronel no era la mejor, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien más- se trata de Mustang…-dijo por fin con bastante rubor.

-Oh..entiendo, debe ser difícil sentir algo así por él-comentó algo impresionada pero luego pensó en lo que dijo- pero, no me mal interpretes, supongo que es bueno y todo…sabes a lo que me refiero-corrigió la chica.

-Sé que es complicado de entender…y de explicar-Ed se notaba algo temeroso.

-Te conozco Edward, la crítica de la sociedad no es lo que te preocupa…-lo miró, sabía que estaba en lo cierto-…le temes a lo que él dirá.

-...¡Y cómo no!- Ed había alzado un poco la voz y volvió a hablar bajo al darse cuenta-…ya lo conoces…andando de casanova, y ese carácter tan molesto…tan lindo- le contó sin más.

-Creo que deberías decirle-sentenció Winry

-Imposible...-suspiró Ed-...imaginas el "sermón" que me diría con sólo insinuarlo-terminó algo cabizbajo.

-Pero si no lo haces te morirás de amor…sólo con hablar de él cambias completamente, te ves tan ilusionado y feliz- Winry posó su mano sobre la de él, a modo de reconfortarlo

Edward sólo sonrió tristemente- Es sólo que…no puedo dejar de pensar en él…-se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Durante una hora más o menos permanecieron en la cocina, su querida amiga de la infancia lo convenció de al menos intentar decirle lo que siente al Coronel, además después de esa plática su corazón estaba que explotaba de ansiedad, curioso por saber la reacción inesperada y algo temeroso por el rechazo, pero debía contárselo. Toda esa plática fue lo que necesitaba, Winry supo exactamente que decirle para animarlo, tal fue el efecto de las palabras de la chica Rockbell que de haber estado Roy en la casa, el mismo Ed habría ido corriendo a despertarlo para confesarle sus sentimientos.

El momento llegó, sí, la boda estaba por efectuarse, se realizaría en un bello campo contiguo al río, los invitados estaban ya sentados en las sillas blancas y alineadas, sólo faltaba que llegara la novia, por lo menos tardaría una media hora más, mientras que el buen Al estaba listo y nervioso. El menor de los Elric estaba sentado mirando el río, pensaba, su mirada estaba fija en la nada, y Edward se le aproximó como cuando eran niños.

-Nii-san..-dijo Al mirándolo posarse junto a él con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Tranquilízate Al, todo saldrá bien- habló por fin para sosegar a su hermano perdiendo su vista en el mismo punto incierto.

-Gracias nii-san- ahora lo miraba, su hermano, siempre tan preocupado por él que sentía que le debía algo.

-Qué cosas…te casas, ahora seré un solterón- bromeó Ed sacándole una pequeña carcajada a su hermano

-Pero es por que quieres…muy bien podrías tratar de fijarte en alguien- Al notó una reacción poco usual en Ed-…¿estás enamorado?-

-Ja…¿tan predecible me he vuelto?-cerró sus ojos algo divertido-...la verdad es que sí...-contestó simplemente

-¿Y por qué no me contaste?-Alphonse dijo con voz dolida

-¡Creerías que soy un enfermo o algo así!-trató de decir molesto

-¿Qué tan malo podría ser, cuéntame...-suplicó por último

-De cualquier manera te hablaría al respecto...-Ed suspiró intranquilo-…primero que nada promete no sermonearme y que respetarás a tu hermano mayor a pesar de todo-pidió un tanto en broma como en serio.

-Ay...si ya sabes que pasara lo que pasara yo te apoyaría-Al sonrió cálidamente

-¿Aún si me gustara un hombre?-Edward miró como se quedo atónito y luego rió cándidamente

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Al aún sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta, Ed sencillamente asintió algo avergonzado- No tengo porque criticarte , yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-Menos mal!-dijo Edward tranquilo

-¡Bueno! Y.. ¿quién es el afortunado?-decía Al con una mirada picarona

- "Uno dice el pecado, no la penitencia"-canturreó alejándose

Durante todo el evento Ed no le quitó los ojos de encima a Roy, pero a éste poco le importó, aún si lo hubiera notado, cosa en la que Edward no pensó. Todo pasó sin mayor percance, sólo la insignificancia de que Al se desmayó de nervios en plena ceremonia, pero paso rápido. La fiesta a su vez fue un éxito, toda la casa rebosaba de alegría en honor a tan memorable acontecimiento, y de nuevo Ed soñando al admirar al Coronel a lo lejos, tenía que decírselo…pero llegado su momento, no ahora.

Continuara….


	3. cap3 Angustia

**N/A:** el esperado cap3!...bueno, no agamosla de emocion...**esto contiene Yaoi** (como si a estas alturas no lo supieran o.o), las cosas se ponen dificiles para Ed...mejor lean X3 

Cáp.3: Angustia

La luna se encontraba ya predominando en el cielo, en las calles no había más personas que algunos militares en rondines, toda Ciudad Central estaba generalmente desierta por las noches, pero hoy algo traía conmocionada a la milicia. Tras el encarcelamiento de la mafia de ciudad Central se trató de atrapar a los tres líderes, de dos de ellos no se ha sabido nada hasta la fecha, pero del tercero, Nicolás, quien fuera militar un par de años antes de la masacre de Ishbal y que llegó a ser un conocido de Roy Mustang, éste mismo día lo atrapó a modo de secuestro para exigir la liberación de sus subordinados. La noticia recibida por la tarde en el cuartel le calló como un balde de agua fría a Edward, la ira y algunos sentimientos encontrados lo invadieron haciendo caso omiso a las ordenes de esperar, él no iba a esperar, ¿esperar qué, ¿a que le digan que "su" Roy había muerto o algo así, no, simplemente Ed iría por él, no dejaría que nada le pasara sin importar qué.

Escondiéndose en los callejones al pasar inadvertido, trataba de llegar hasta el lugar donde tenía cautivo Nicolás a Roy. Durante todos estos años que ha estado en servicio estable en Ciudad Central se había especializado en algo, en poder ubicar a quien sea y donde sea, era el experto en rastrear criminales y demás, por ello no le fue complicado dar con el paradero de estos dos. Aún cuando Ed estaba concentrado en lo que hacía su mente divagaba ligeramente, ¿Cómo Roy había sido secuestrado así nada más, esa era la pregunta que más le atormentaba.

Había llegado, era una especie de cava por ello no era visitada con mucha frecuencia, se trataba de un buen lugar para esconderse. Elric se deslizó hasta una ventana asomándose de reojo procurando no ser visto, estaban ahí, no se había equivocado, Mustang estaba algo mal trecho, pero, el tal Nicolás era enorme, no por nada había pertenecido a los militares, por lo menos igualaba a Amstrong en físico (pero era medio bien parecido XD), se preocupó, tal vez era demasiado para él solo, una venita salto en su frente al notar como se menospreció de esa manera; tomó la decisión de esperar, parecían estar hablando.

-Así que…tienes subordinados, aún recuerdo cuando eras uno de los míos..-comentaba Nicolás

-Calla- Roy se limitó a decir en un tono neutro

-Espero que sean inteligentes y acepten el trueque-decía mofándose un poco

-¡Ja, sí que son listos, tanto que no creerán en tus mentiras,-por fin sonrió como suele hacerlo-y sabrán que me mataras aún cuando hagan lo que pides-eso molestó a su captor y se le acercó dispuesto a escarmentarlo

-¡¡¡ALTO!-exclamó Edward irrumpiendo por la misma ventana

-¿Ves, te lo dije-se burló Mustang

-¿Bromeas, un enanin como éste es tu "rescate", que patético-decía al mirar a Ed

-¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS DEMASIADO ENANO COMO PARA CUIDAR DE SÍ MISMO!-gritaba bastante molesto el muchacho

-Bueno…¡al menos tiene entusiasmo!-dijo Nicolás frotando sus manos-veremos si me puedo divertir con él…- a estas palabras Ed transmuto su automail como solía hacerlo para pelear, mientras Roy se mostraba algo preocupado.

El combate comenzó, Ed atacó primero corriendo hasta el sujeto queriendo cortarlo con su brazo de acero, el hombre saltó ligeramente para atrás evitando el ataque y propinándole posteriormente un buen golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a unos metros. Edward se paró tambaleándose con su mano izquierda sobre el área afectada, pero no pudo reaccionar rápido a la ofensiva de su contrincante. Fue duramente golpeado al grado de quedar tendido en el suelo sin aliento y adolorido. Roy no pudo quedarse más tiempo sólo viendo, aún si no tenía sus guantes intentaría ayudarlo, de esta manera se abalanzó sobre Nicolás, este apenas se inmutó y se lo quitó de encima con facilidad.

-¿Ahora quieres cuidar a éste enano?-lo tomó del cuello- Qué más da si te mato ahora o después…-

Nicolás estaba levantando a Roy muy por encima del suelo admirando como se sofocaba y quería liberarse de sus manos, pero era inevitable y pronto sólo colgaba como una muñeca de trapo, de igual manera arrojo el cuerpo inerte como un desperdicio más, y sólo quedo tirado sin signos de vida.

-…N-no…no..-balbuceaba Edward mirando incrédulo-…¿Roy?-llamó sin respuesta alguna del aludido y sólo una mirada extraña por parte del enorme sujeto.

Antes de que el propio Nicolás lo notara Edward estaba como revivido por lo que vio, la furia era poco comparada con la expresión de Ed, se mostró sumamente ágil y al fin consiguió herir al hombre, después lo golpeó con quien sabe que fuerza y lo remató atravesándolo con su automail, exhausto Ed sólo se quedó de rodillas en medio de todo aquello. Por un lado el mafioso muerto frente a él, y a su vez estaba el Coronel tumbado a unos metros de él, miro a éste último, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, se paró y se desplomó ante él.

-…¿Por qué… Roy?-habló con la voz deshilachada-…Roy..-repetía llorando sobre el pecho del Coronel, no podía creer que no pudo decirle lo que sentía, se arrepentía de no haber le dicho en la boda de hace un mes.

-…No es para tanto, ¿o si?-Ed se levantó como impulsado por un resorte al escuchar esa voz- Por cierto…que igualado es Hagane, aún cuando estuviera muerto debe respetarme-Roy se paró como si nada

-¿Estaba fingiendo?-fue lo primero que dijo Ed

-¡¡Claro, si no lo hacía nos mataría a los dos, que tonto es Hagane, creer que moriría tan fácilmente-se mofó sin notar la reacción de Ed

-…Usted-dijo Edward apretando los puños e inclinando su cabeza para ocultar sus ojos tras sus mechones dorados-…¿Como pudo!-gritó por fin propinándole un gran golpe con su mano humana.

-…-por primera vez en mucho tiempo Roy Mustang se quedó sin habla

-..¿Y mis sentimientos qué!...no sabe como se me destrozó el corazón al verlo "muerto"-Ed derramó un par de lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar.

-…Edward-susurró Roy al cabo de un rato algo confundido, ¿a qué se refería con "mis sentimientos", debía aclarar las cosas, tenía muchas dudas, pero, primero debía terminar con esto, así que llamo al cuartel y fueron por él y por el cuerpo del criminal, explicó lo sucedido después de que curaran sus heridas. Para ese momento el sol estaba saliendo, y en su ser sentía la necesidad de ver a Ed y decir "lo siento".

Continuara…


	4. cap4 Escapando a la realidad

**N/A:**...bueno se ke se tardo mucho pero ke mas da XD...ya no se para que pongo esto pero asi debe de ser..**esto contiene Yaoi**...y basicamente eso X3 

Cáp.4: Escapando a la realidad

Despertó alterado, sí, muy nervioso de una pesadilla, pero lo que más le asustaba era la sensación que este mal sueño le dejó. Él se encontraba parado en algún sitio incierto, de pronto de la nada apareció Ed, el joven corría hacia Roy, algo en el pecho del hombre se estremeció y Ed cayó muerto justo antes de llegar donde Mustang.

-Ese sueño…-se dijo mirando confundido sus sábanas blancas-…lo he tenido antes…con, con Maes…-

Era la verdad, siempre ahogo sus sentimientos por su "mejor amigo", lo único que le importaba era que estuviera feliz, y si eso era tener una familia normal con su esposa e hija, estaba bien para él. Su mayor pregunta era, ¿Por qué ahora soñaba con Hagane, era ilógico, seguramente fue por lo pasado apenas hace un par de días. Eso le recordó que debía disculparse con Ed, no entendía muy bien la razón pero no estaría tranquilo hasta no verlo y decir lo que necesitaba.

Hoy sería el día que regresaría a sus actividades normales, el día anterior se lo dieron libre para reponerse de lo pasado, de ésta manera durmió hasta esta mañana. Se alistó presuroso, no sabía muy bien porqué, portando impecable su uniforme salió de su casa y subió al auto que ya lo esperaba fuera, Havoc era muy puntual en ese aspecto, al menos desde que era algo así como su escolta. Llegaron sin más al cuartel, lo primero que hizo Roy fue preguntar por Ed, nadie lo había visto desde ese acontecimiento, sin embargo, aún recibiendo sus documentos, probablemente se estaba ocultando.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por todo…-decía Ed tapándose los ojos con las manos, se encontraba sentado en una cama con el uniforme puesto.

-¡No tienes nada que agradecerme!-contestó Sheska que se estaba cambiando de ropa-… Ed, tú y yo sabemos que no es necesario que te cubras los ojos-dijo algo divertida terminando de ponerse el sostén.

-…Tienes razón-Edward empezó a mirar entre sus manos, y nada pasó, ni un leve sonrojo, tenía bien definidas sus preferencias.

-Te lo dije, deberías hacerme caso más seguido…-la joven sonrió abotonando su blusa

-En primera no se que haré, ¡no puedo permanecer oculto en tu dormitorio por siempre!-comentó dejándose caer en la segunda de las camas del cuarto

-Qué lastima, con lo que me gusta platicar contigo por las noches-Sheska estaba por terminar de alistarse

-¡Ya en serio!... - Ed le arrojó una almohada

-Pues tienes que afrontar al Coronel-contestó simplemente.

-¡Pero no quiero, de verdad me lastimó lo que me hizo…-miró el piso algo dolido

-…¡De seguro eso lo alertó!-dijo animada Sheska-Piénsalo, si se dio cuenta de lo que gritaste- miró a Edward ponerse rojo-quizá ahora tengas una oportunidad-esas últimas palabras sorprendieron un poco al joven.

-¿Crees que sí?-Ed sólo sonrió a la afirmación de la chica-Me pregunto dónde está el Coronel ahora?-

----------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡Hagane!-gritó Mustang al tirar la puerta del dormitorio de éste.

No había nadie, Ed no tenía compañero así que no tenía a quien preguntar por el joven, miró el lugar, estaba pulcro, no parecía haber estado ahí anoche ni esta mañana. Roy se preocupó, "¿dónde estará?", pensó algo acongojado. Aún cuando lo pensara fríamente ya no lo soportaba, debía ser, sentía algo más que amistad o compañerismo por el chico de pelo dorado, el sueño y todas esas ideas revueltas en su cabeza. Pero cómo decírselo, no, era mejor que no lo supiera, después de todo era factible que lo que interpretó de las palabras de Ed no era más que un error, una dolorosa equivocación. Por un instante se perdió en sus anhelos, se quedó sentado en su cama mirando sus fotos, algunas con Al, otras con toda su "familia", una del cuartel y los muchachos, algo dentro de sí se molesto al no verse en la foto, se dejo caer en la cama molesto, pero, cuando su cabeza toco la almohada se escuchó extraño, introdujo su mano debajo de esta y se encontró con una fotografía de él, Roy Mustang tenía el privilegiado lugar cerca de Ed en sus sueños.

-Ed-dijo retornando la foto a su sitio.

-------------------------------------------------------

Edward y Sheska caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel, al final logró convencer a Hagane de salir de su escondite y ver de nuevo a Mustang, de esta manera se dirigían a la oficina del mismo.

-¡¡¡Hagane! ¡¡Espere por favor!-corría desesperada una oficinista tras de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ed en lo que la joven recuperaba el aliento.

-Señor…un..reporte, de..los guardias-la chica entregó una especie de telegrama a Ed.

Elric lo leyó expresando cierta satisfacción, pero con un peculiar aire de..de venganza.

-Gracias..-le dijo a la oficinista y luego tomó a Sheska del brazo y salió corriendo-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo entrando en la oficina de Ed

-¿Qué te pasa?-decía Sheska algo preocupada y acomodándose las gafas

-Esto es un aviso, los guardias en los límites de la ciudad vieron entrar a los Morrison…-Ed se mostraba algo intranquilo

-¿Los Morrison?...-la cara de Sheska ensombreció de terror-….esos sujetos son los mismos que te amenazaron..-

-Sí, imagino que viste sus nombres en algunos archivos, sabes quienes son..-Edward hablaba mirando el papel en sus manos

-Son más que simples criminales, asesinos o mercenarios…son muy peligrosos..-en ese momento supo lo que pasaba- ¡No, ¡Ed ni lo pienses!-

-Pero de otra manera se repetirá algo como lo de Nicolás, después de todo nos amenazaron a los dos, y no dejaré que le hagan daño a Roy…-

-¡¡Te mataran si vas solo!-lo zarandeó mirándolo a los ojos

-Entiende que si llevo a alguien conmigo corro el riesgo de que se escapen…y por otro lado yo solo…-inclinó su cabeza y suspiró hondo-…Sé que no podré, sólo me queda intentarlo, y en todo caso tendré que volar el lugar en pedazos con alquimia…yo acepté la misión después de todo.

-…Una misión kamikaze…piensas suicidarte por el Coronel-dijo la mujer en shock

-Aún si no me ama lo haré por mis propios sentimientos…-la abrazó tristemente como despedida y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Sheska tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y emprendió carrera para detener a su amigo. Por su parte Ed se encontraba corriendo deprisa por los pasillos, tropezaba algunas veces con los soldados y demás, pero, no imagino tener un tremendo choque con Roy Mustang. Los dos quedaron en el piso algo aturdidos.

-Hagane…tengo que-pero las palabras de Roy fueron interrumpidas por un beso de Ed

-…Lo siento-Edward lo besó fugazmente y tras disculparse por su osadía prosiguió a su misión.

-¡¡¡Ed!¡¡¡Ah!-ésta vez era Sheska quien cayó sobre Mustang-…Coronel…

-…¿Qué esta pasando?-trató de sonar firme como siempre, pero su expresión parecía la de una chica que recibía su primer beso.

-¡Coronel!-se paró Sheska de un salto y saludó- Hagane fue a…a suicidarse…-concluyó cabizbaja

-¿Qué!- Roy estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso

-Bueno…no exactamente, pero su misión es un suicidio.-corrigió la joven para alivio de Mustang- Va por los Morrison…-

-…¿Él solo?-con temor vio que Sheska asentía.

-Para protegerlo a usted Coronel..-comentó Sheska para asombro del aludido

-¡¡No puedo permitir una cosa así!-dijo Roy molesto-¡¡Iré a rescatarlo!

-¿Lo ama?-preguntó Sheska en tono neutro.

-….sí…-musitó retirándose a toda prisa.

Continuará…..


	5. cap5 Victimarios

**N/A:**actualizasion! si...lo de costumbre: **esto contiene Yaoi X3**a y... no me maten por lo ke pasa en este cap y el que sigue 9.9 

Cáp.5: Victimarios

La noche se sentía fría, más estando caminando por la parte abandonada de Ciudad Central, en ésta zona sólo las ratas viven, no se puede encontrar gente en algunos kilómetros a la redonda. Mustang caminaba solo y cauteloso, había conseguido seguir a Ed hasta este lugar, o al menos encontró ciertos indicios que lo llevaron a este desolado lugar, repentinamente un sonido retumbó en las silenciosas calles, era un disparo, Roy temió por el bienestar de Edward y corrió a donde provino el estruendo.

-Ja…sólo probaba que tan resistente era Hagane-hablaba el hombre que disparó.

-Pues no pruebes más…-dijo Ed algo molesto soltando la bala que paró con su automail

-Tiene razón-habló el otro hombre, en realidad ambos eran idénticos, eran hermanos gemelos- Después de todo pudo matar a Nicolás…deberíamos acabarlo ya-desenfundó una katana enfilándola a donde Ed estaba.

Se encontraban en una escuela abandonada, el ambiente era tenso, estaban en lo que fuera un salón de conferencias, Edward se encontraba algo acorralado por los Morrison. Ellos eran unos hermanos gemelos, Artur y Esteban, el primero tenía como especialidad las armas blancas, pero sus favoritas eran las espadas y era muy diestro con ellas; por su parte, su hermano era un experto en armas de fuego, le gustaban tanto que adaptó su atuendo para poder portar la mayor cantidad de éstas, la más especial era una especie de pistola que el mismo creó, cuyo poder destructivo era enorme.

-¡¡Oigan!-gritó Mustang desde la ventana rota por la que minutos antes entrara Ed-No pensaran empezar sin mí…-

-.. Roy…es decir, Coronel, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Edward se mostraba sumamente asombrado.

-Vine por ti...-dijo Roy caminando a donde Ed estaba- ¿O crees que dejaría que te mataran sin poder cobrarme el beso robado?-

-Coronel…-musitó Ed avergonzado

-…Te quiero demasiado como para permitir que mueras…-Roy hablaba con sinceridad, Ed se sintió muy feliz, su amor era correspondido

-¡¡Bueno, bueno! Dejemos las ridiculeces para sus funerales, ¿les parece bien?-interrumpió Esteban disparándoles un par de veces, balas que ellos apenas alcanzaron a esquivar.

Ed y Roy se separaron para pelear con cada uno de los hermanos, Ed confrontaría a Artur mientras el Coronel pelearía contra Esteban, ambos eran muy peligrosos.

-¿Estás preparado, Hagane?-preguntó Artur al observar como Ed cambiaba la forma de su automail-No podrás vencerme con ese brazo de acero…-

-Antes he peleado con alguien de gran habilidad con una katana, creo que puedo muy bien contigo-Edward comentó antes de luchar.

Como en aquella ocasión tuvo que esquivar la mayoría de los espadazos, aún cuando su miembro de acero era resistente, la katana de Artur no era común, era de algún material bastante fuerte y estaba muy afilada, por esta última razón al cabo de un rato Ed ya tenía algunas laceraciones pero nada grave, Ed sabía que si no lo mataba pronto Artur lo mataría a él.

Por su parte Roy tenía entre sencillas y complicadas las cosas, sí, a su favor tenía el hecho de poder destruir las balas de un sólo chasquido, pero, Esteban era muy rápido al disparar ya que lo hacía con una mano mientras que con la otra cambiaba de arma y viceversa, ese era su sistema para no tener que tardarse en recargar las armas, cuando estaban vacías simplemente las arrojaba mientras continuaba soltando una lluvia de balas y sacaba una más de las que llevaba con su persona. Ese detalle en un principio le costó un guante a Roy, ahora sólo contaba con su diestra para hacer su alquimia, y Esteban no era tonto, apuntaba al último guante para después acabarlo con facilidad.

-Eres bueno Mustang…-comentó Esteban durante su duelo.

-Y no perderé con una basura como tú-contestó al destruir sus balas.

-Admito que eres un gran rival…pero he acabado con muchos hombres, -detuvo los disparos-Es sencillo conociendo las debilidades..-

Roy se estremeció, suponía a donde terminaría esto, miró con terror como apuntaba una de sus armas a Ed. Edward estaba muy ocupado con Artur y no se dio cuenta.

-No te atrevas a llamar su atención o dispararé para matarlo…así que si cooperas tu mozalbete vivirá..-dijo simplemente Esteban

-…¿Qué es lo que quieres?...-Roy sonaba lleno de rencor pero tratando de no molestar al hombre

-Primero quítate el guante y arrójalo…-ordenó Esteban

Roy atendió a la orden dada, aventó su único recurso de alquimia, el guante ni siquiera llegó al suelo antes de ser hecho añicos por una ráfaga de balas. Ahora estaba indefenso contra sus armas, sentía desconfianza, se arrepintió casi al instante en que a pesar de haber cumplido vio disparar el arma con dirección a Elric.

-¡¡¡¡Edward!-gritó corriendo hacia Esteban, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Hagane apenas alcanzo a moverse de la trayectoria del proyectil. Fue un enorme momento de distracción, Artur volteó para ver a su hermano, y Ed se aprovechó de ello para darle muerte, como último reflejo de Artur trató de herir a Ed pero sólo lo clavó a la pared por el automail de su pierna, la maquinaria no parecía haber salido muy bien librada.

-Maldito Mustang…-se paraba Esteban frotándose la cabeza con su mano libre-¡¡Te mataré por tu estupidez!-dijo lleno de ira-…No, mejor te haré sufrir por mi hermano…veremos que cara pones cuando destroce a Hagane-

Esteban tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada, era como ver a Barry justo antes de hacer una de sus "obras de arte", de su espalda baja sacó el tan afamado revolver del que se enorgullecía. El arma era de un tamaño regular, un poco más grande que una pistola normal, la apunto directo a Ed sin titubeos, el muchacho sólo pudo transmutar el suelo para levantar un muro, pero, la bala lo hizo pedazos, Ed debía haber creado unos 5 o 6 paredes consecutivamente hasta que Morrison se terminó la primer carga, sin embargo, Edward estaba ya muy cansado, no creía poder usar más su alquimia, o no aplicando mucha energía. Mientras tomaba algo de aire fue sorprendido por otro disparo, no tuvo más que moverse cubriéndose con su brazo de acero, el proyectil destrozó completamente el implante y todavía se incrusto en la pared.

-Tuviste suerte enano…-Esteban estaba perdiendo los estribos-Pero ahora ya no tienes tu alquimia..-estaba por jalar el gatillo cuando Mustang lo detuvo

-No permitiré que le hagas daño…-pero Roy recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza propinado por el puño de Morrison, esto lo dejó inconciente.

-¡Espera, dijiste que me matarías…-llamó Ed su atención antes de que arremetiera contra Roy.

-…Sí, eso haré…-Esteban guardó su arma especial y sacó dos pistolas más-Te volaré los sesos..-dijo al miar como Ed trató de salir corriendo.

Lo cierto es que su pierna, lejos de funcionar bien, no le dejaba agarrar gran velocidad, trataba de llevárselo lejos de Roy, tambaleándose por los pasillos de la escuela semidestruida, la mayoría de las puertas que intento abrir estaban atoradas o simplemente era inútil intentar abrirlas. Edward corría como podía al cabo de un rato, pero Esteban se había cansado de jugar con él, ya que tenía rato tratando de darle sin apuntar debidamente, una de sus armas estaba vacía así que…la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra Ed, la cacha del arma lo golpeó tremendamente en la pierna, esto lo tumbó en seco.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Hagane…-Morrison le apuntó con su temida arma.

Por la mente de Edward pasaron muchas cosas, estaba agotado, había llegado a sus límites y estaba a punto de ser aniquilado, algo lo mantenía un poco sereno, sí, Roy Mustang también lo amaba, y definitivamente perdería su vida por él. Pero el hombre no disparo, Ed se puso de pie a pesar del gran daño en el automail, Esteban yacía en el suelo atravesado por la catana de su hermano.

-…¿Estás bien?-era Roy, lo había salvado

-…Creo que.. sí-Ed sonrió como nunca

Roy abrió sus brazos en señal de que fuera a abrazarlo, Ed comenzó a caminar al ver el gesto del hombre, todo en el mundo se desvaneció, no importaba el cansancio o el daño, sólo le interesaba llegar a los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Un apacible silencio invadió el lugar, sólo el rechinar del automail descompuesto y la respiración agitada de ambos militares, pero…la paz fue perturbada por un disparo.

-….Toma…eso..maldito..Roy..Mustang-balbuceó Morrison como sus últimas palabras. Ed y Roy se quedaron inmóviles mirándose aterrados con los ojos muy abiertos expectantes a la consecuencia de aquel tiro.

Continuará…


	6. cap6 Entre la vida y la muerte

**N/A:**ja! si como dije antes actualizamos en grande, en realidad este capi esta chikito o.o pero bien angust! XD 

Cáp.6: Entre la vida y la muerte

Las únicas dos personas en todo el inmueble estaban estáticas, de nuevo el silencio reinaba de una manera desesperanzadora.

-….-Edward ahogó un alarido de dolor al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al abdomen

-…¿Ed?..-Roy revivió por un segundo su pesadilla y luego se acercó a Ed

-¡Ahg!-se quejó Ed al momento en que Roy lo sostuvo para impedir que cayera

La mano que Roy había colocado en el abdomen de Ed estaba llena de sangre, Edward había sido herido. Con lentitud Mustang lo colocó en el suelo, al tiempo que lo sostenía con su brazo izquierdo, procuró no lastimarlo más así que con sumo cuidado intentó ver cómo estaba, retiró la chaqueta que se estaba llenando de sangre del muchacho, se sobresaltó al ver el lugar donde la bala invadió el cuerpo de Ed, la herida era de gravedad, la expresión de Roy se ensombreció al tiempo que Ed tosió ensordecedoramente.

-…Voy a morir, ¿verdad?-la pregunta de Ed sacó a Roy de su shock

El Coronel lo miró, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas rotas, y su mentón estaba manchado de sangre, probablemente la tosió segundos antes. Por la mente del hombre pasó una frase, "Sí Ed, vas a morir", pero no, no podía ser…se limitó a abrazarlo con cuidado pero firmemente como si con eso no lo perdiera, consecutivamente lo besó de una manera apasionada, el sabor metálico de la sangre se mezclaba con el salado de las lágrimas de ambos.

-…No…-respondió Roy al fin-...Yo no dejaré que mueras, ya te lo dije antes-

Ed se quedó sin palabras, ¿qué podía hacer Roy por él, sentía mucho dolor y también percibía un leve mareo por la perdida de sangre. Se percató de pronto que era cargado en brazos, Mustang comenzó a correr llevando al joven.

-…¿Qué..haces?..-balbuceó Ed

-Relájate, te llevaré a un hospital y estarás bien-le contó Roy.

-...Pero..-antes de que Ed pudiera protestar le pidió que guardara silencio

-Tú sólo trata de sostenerte con fuerza y déjamelo todo a mí-Roy le sonrió cálidamente, esto lo tranquilizó un poco.

Lo que el Coronel intentaba parecía realmente imposible, tenía que correr, cansado, cargando a Ed, algo golpeado, por varios kilómetros, para por lo menos encontrar a alguien que los socorriera, su resistencia propia así como el hecho de que Edward se desangraba era lo que lo llevaba contra tiempo. Al cabo de un rato tuvo que reanimar un poco al joven Elric, estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento. Durante el trayecto Ed colocó su mano en el hombro de Roy, tratando de sentirse seguro ya que no se sostenía con mucha fuerza, este gesto le pareció tierno a Roy. Mustang estaba agotado, pero no se detendría, su respiración agitada preocupó a Ed.

-…Mejor…deja..ya..-susurró Ed en tono triste

-No…-Roy jadeaba casi sin control

-…Yo..te a-amo…-Ed sonaba más que débil

-…Espero que eso..no sea una despedida…-habló fingiendo enojo aún cuando sólo quería tirarse a llorar.

Los dos procuraron guardar silencio en adelante, ninguno quería forzar al otro a hablar, sabían que estaban en sus límites y unas cuantas palabras en vano carecían de importancia. Ed se sentía agonizar, ya no aguantaba más, el mismo Roy lo notaba, su piel estaba muy pálida, sus manos y ropa del Coronel estaban ya empapados en sangre, y los ojos de Hagane se turbaban peculiarmente. Edward acerco su rostro al pecho de Roy, aspiró profundamente, Roy lo miró de reojo y se preocupó.

-…Hueles…a..a lavanda…-logró decir Ed

-…-Mustang sólo calló expectante

-…N-nunca..me..gusto..e-el..perfume..-balbuceó Ed-…pero..la..esencia..de..lavanda..es-está…bien-

Sus ojos dorados se cerraron, su cabeza se ladeo lentamente al vaivén de la carrera de Roy al igual que su brazo que ya oscilaba lejos del cuello del Coronel.

-…¿Ed?..¿Edward!..-lo agitó un poco pero no había respuesta.

Paró por unos instantes, acerco con su brazo izquierdo al joven a su rostro, aún pudo percibir su leve respiración, eso lo alentó, aun así, restaba un largo camino hasta el hospital, y sinceramente ya no podía dar un paso más. Corrió con énfasis al menos unas 5 calles más, al término de éstas diviso a un policía, sintiéndose aliviado al verlo correr a donde él se dejó caer de rodillas, y por último, escuchó la llegada de un par de hombres más.

------------------------------------------

Sheska se encontraba literalmente mordiéndose las uñas, estaba sumamente tensa, preocupada, tenía ganas de ver a su amigo sano y salvo, no sabía si cuando eso ocurriera lo abrazaría o lo golpearía por idiota, pero eso no importaba ahora. Ella se encontraba sentada a un costado del teléfono, sabía que pasara lo que pasara bueno o malo la llamarían, después de todo ella misma movilizó todo un escuadrón de búsqueda.

-¡Suena!-vociferó mirando con rencor al aparato

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, el cansancio había vencido a Sheska, al parecer no podía permanecer despierta con tanta facilidad sin tener un libro de por medio, se despertó de un salto al escuchar el resonar del teléfono.

-..¡¡¡bueno!-contestó desesperada-…Sí…¿ellos?...¿y Hagane?...-sus temores se hicieron realidad, su mejor amigo estaba muy grave-..Iré de..¡de inmediato!-Tras colgar estrepitosamente la bocina salió despavorida al hospital militar de ciudad central.

-----------------------------------------

El techo, el vacío techo blanco de cuarto de hospital, tenía unos minutos viendo eso, sentía el cuerpo pesado y las piernas adoloridas, miró a su alrededor, se encontró con sus cosas en una silla, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía noción de nada y los nervios se lo comían por dentro, ¿había conseguido salvar la vida de Ed?.

-¡Oh, veo que ha despertado-comentó una enfermera entrando a la habitación

-…Sí, ¿cómo esta Edward Elric?-preguntó sin titubeos.

La expresión de la señorita cambió completamente, de esa pequeña sonrisa a una cara de preocupación- Lo lamento, no puedo decirle..-susurro al fin.

-¿¿Cómo que no!-gritó Roy exaltado

-Tengo ordenes de no informarle Coronel..-dijo apenada la enfermera

-¡¡Exijo que me diga en este momento!-gritó bastante alterado.

Continuará…


	7. cap7 Cuarto blanco

**N/A:**creo ke me tarde un rato en hacer este cap, pero bueno, almenos no se kedo barado, ya saben ke esto contiene **Yaoi** y sin más les dejo para ke le den un vistazo XD 

Cáp.7: Cuarto blanco

Estaba molesto, no, estaba más que molesto, ¿cómo que no le podían informar, ¿quién dio semejante orden, ahora esperaba, después de hablar, o mejor dicho gritarles, a las enfermeras y demás personal de menor rango, estas le dijeron que esperara a que llegara el médico encargado.

-Ya estoy aquí Coronel Mustang-hablaba un hombre que recién llegaba al cuarto del aludido

-¡¡Al fin!-dijo Roy bastante harto

-Soy el Dr. Mont, y Edward Elric es mi paciente…-aclaró antes que nada

-¿Usted sí me puede decir cómo está?-trató de sonar "amable"

-Verá...-dijo seguido de un pesado suspiro- Su estado es delicado, estuvo muy grave, recibió una operación de emergencia…y por el momento esta estable, esta mañana se le retiro el respirador…pero-

-¿Pero..?-repitió Roy alzando una ceja

-No le mentiré…no esta fuera de peligro, jamás se había hecho una intervención como esa..así que no sabemos si se recuperará por completo-aclaró acomodándose las gafas

-Bueno, al menos esta bien...y...¿puedo verlo?-Roy miró fijamente al doctor

-Primero tiene que entender unas cosas-a lo que Mustang se mostró atento-primero: no deberá inquietarlo…y segundo, Elric sigue sin recuperar fuerzas debido al tratamiento de la cirugía –

-No importa, le prometo que no haré nada para que empeore..-ambos hombres se mostraron tranquilos

Consecutivamente el doctor se fue, y regresó al cabo de unos 20 minutos acompañado de una enfermera que llevaba una silla de ruedas, le dijo que si quería verlo tenía que ser en esa forma ya que el mismo Roy no estaba en condiciones de abandonar aún su cama, el Coronel no se opuso. Luego los tres recorrieron los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a terapia intensiva, fue en ese lugar que vio una cara familiar, era Sheska sentada afuera de un cuarto.

-¡Coronel!-se mostró contenta de verlo bien-lamento no haberlo visitado en su cuarto, pero preferí quedarme a ver a Ed-

-Así estuvo mejor…-le sonrió como suele hacerlo

Por fin entraron, era calmado, estaba apenas iluminado por los rayos de sol, sólo se escuchaba el leve zumbido de los aparatos que indicaban que el joven Elric seguía con vida, su mirada se posó en el cuerpo tendido en la cama a mitad de la habitación, los ojos de Roy se tornaron vidriosos y sintió como su corazón se estremecía. La enfermera lo colocó a un costado de la cama y se retiró dejándolos a solas.

-Edward…-dijo Roy en un susurro casi inaudible.

Lo observó con detenimiento, su rostro pálido se veía cansado, y su cabello se esparcía por la almohada dándole un aire de princesa de cuento de hadas, como un príncipe, Mustang sintió el impulso de besar esos labios que se torneaban delicadamente, no se resistió y se inclinó un poco para besarlo fugazmente. Luego tomó su blanquecina mano, en ella tenía una intravenosa, la estrechó con delicadeza y amor.

Roy espero poder ver esas pupilas doradas del joven y escuchar su voz, cuando pasaron un par de horas, fue que Ed recobraba la conciencia lentamente.

-…Hola, Ed-susurró Mustang

-…Co-Coronel..-habló Edward apenas entre abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Cómo que "Coronel"?-dijo con tono dolido justo después.

-…¿Cómo..debería llamarlo?-Ed puso una media sonrisa ladeando un poco su cabeza

-Mis amigos me llaman cuando menos Mustang…pero,-se acercó al rostro del muchacho-Para ti, soy Roy..-

-…En ese caso…-el aliento de Mustang caía suavemente sobre los labios de Ed-..Roy…yo te amo-

De nuevo sus ojos dorados de cerraron, pero para recibir gustoso un beso cargado de amor por parte del Coronel, permanecieron así hasta que la necesidad de respirar era muy grande, recordando que aún estaban convalecientes, sobretodo Ed.

-…Y, ¿qué se supone que somos?..-preguntó algo sonrojado el joven Elric

-Mmm..¿qué quieres que seamos?..-Roy sólo jugaba, sabía muy bien la respuesta-¡Bueno, pues…¿me daría el honor de ser mi novio, Edward?-

-…pues…-Ed se mostró divertido-..claro, nada me haría más feliz-

Por un momento se exaltó tratando de incorporarse levemente, pero un dolor punzante lo detuvo en su lento movimiento, a su vez Roy preocupado lo empujó suavemente por los hombros para que recobrara su pose.

-No hagas eso-besó la frente de Ed-¿o quieres que me saquen y no me dejen verte?-

-…Es sólo que me encantaría estar bien, para abrazarte…-algún pensamiento indebido debió pasar por su cabeza ya que se puso lo más rojo que su condición le permitía.

-Ya habrá tiempo para esas cosas…-comentó Roy abochornando más a Ed

El resto del tiempo no paso de un breve monologo de Mustang, no quiso que Edward se fatigara o algo así, pero no quería dejar de estar con él. Un par de días más pasaron como agua, el Coronel ya estaba en servicio desde esa mañana, aún cuando se moría de ganas de tomar la palabra de ese mes de descanso y pasárselo entero con Ed, pero aún no le dejaban tener visitas muy duraderas y siendo francos no se veía muy bien aún.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy se había dedicado a ir del trabajo al hospital y de este a su casa al menos un par de horas, había sido su itinerario del diario por los últimos quince días, hoy en particular estaba contento, consiguió un permiso exclusivo, era una sorpresa muy especial para Ed, así que compró un ramo de flores camino a verlo. Cuando llegó no lo encontró, procuro no entrar en pánico y se fijó mejor, con alivio recordó que quizá estaba en curación, esa herida suya era de cuidado y cada dos días hacían ese proceso. El hombre se sentó en la cama vacía, estirándose un poco, posó el ramo de rosas en el pequeño mueble a un costado de la cama, miró su reloj, recordó que por la tarde llegaría Alphonse, se supone que vendría a reparar la pierna y con un repuesto para el brazo de Ed, ya que llegaron a la conclusión de que Winry no debía saber del acto kamikaze de Edward, y no fue hasta hoy que Al podía escaparse un rato de su esposa y ver a su hermano, y aprovechar su reciente conocimiento de automail.

-Hola...-murmuró al ver abrirse la puerta. Entraron un par de enfermeras, el doctor y en una camilla el joven Elric.

-Lamento que tuviera que esperar, Coronel-se excusó el Doctor

-No se preocupe, ¿cómo esta Edward?-habló mientras se ponía de pie y lo miraba dormido.

-Esta mejorando lentamente, me sorprende como aguanta tanto dolor, no derramó una sola lágrima antes de quedarse inconsciente-dijo algo sorprendido el hombre. Y después de eso los dejaron solos.

Edward no despertó sino hasta la llegada de Al, su hermano menor lo regañó un poco y luego comenzó a arreglar la pierna de automail.

-¿Adivina qué?-dijo sorpresivamente Mustang cuando Al salió a comer.

-...No soy bueno en las adivinanzas...-contestó Ed- ¿de qué se trata?-

-Pues…sólo que espero no te moleste...-guardó silencio un poco para hacerla de emoción- …que tengas que vivir conmigo…-

-…¿De qué hablas..?-dudó en preguntar el joven

-Pasa que pude convencer al doctor de llevarte hasta mi casa…así yo mismo podré cuidarte, y cuando sea necesario el doctor irá a verte…¿qué opinas?-terminó Roy con una amplia sonrisa

-…No sé qué decir...me agrada la idea...pero... ¿no seré una molestia?-Ed se veía levemente ruborizado

-¡Claro que no!-Mustang estrechó la mano de Ed-además…me gustaría que vivieras conmigo de ahora en adelante-

Ed sólo lo beso, los dos se miraron tiernamente, ciertamente las cosas no serían las mismas de ahora en adelante, quizá podrían alcanzar esa felicidad juntos, esta experiencia con la muerte les había dejado muy claro que deseaban compartir esa vida, vivirla uno junto al otro.

Continuará…


End file.
